spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrazySponge/Request: ContentSponge - Take 2
It’s that time again. It’s risky, but I feel that everyone has really understood me now. Let’s put the past aside and focus on the now. I feel like I’m really involved with the community now, and there have been times last year where I have been trying to stop trolls and other people like that (If you look back in contribs far enough you’ll find it) and there’s been other times where I’ve tried to do something but been powerless since I was just a user. Why Content Mod? Well, back when I requested for DM, I didn’t feel like I could help any better since no one used the chat and stuff. But with CM, it feels like I can actually have a place helping the wiki stay afloat. And since I’ve been semi-active, you may think I’m not ready for this. But no, whenever I’m offline, I’m checking the wiki activity on my phone. And if something’s happening, I will most likely get right on to stop it (unless I’m currently busy irl). So...what will I do? Well obviously, I’ll rollback edits which aren’t good (which I usually already do, always on the lookout) Protect and unprotect pages for people that ask for it (if they own that page) and protect pages which might be spammed on at the moment, or just to be safe. Delete pages if owners ask or if it’s a spam page (which I’ve seen a lot of spam pages where I can only watch, remember Gggg?) Removing comments if needed And overall just being a great helper. Finally, the thing to convince you to support: I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop partying, partying I gotta have Patron, I gotta have the beat I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me Oh, I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop, partying, partying I gotta have the cars, I gotta have the jewels and if you was me, honey, you would do it too Monday to Sunday I hit all the clubs And everybody know me when I pull up I got the real big posse with me, yeah I'm deep And if you looking for me I'm in VIP Just follow the smoke; they're bringing bottles of the goose And all the girls in the corner getting loose Screw rehab I love my addiction No sleep no sleep I am always on a mission Cuz I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop partying, partying I gotta have Patron, I gotta have the beat I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me Oh, I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop, partying, partying I gotta have the cars, I gotta have the jewels and if you was me, honey, you would do it too Wayne: Uh party like tomorrow is my funeral Gotta stop mixing alcohol with pharmaceuticals And the unusual is the fuckin usual Man my life is beautiful and my girls are mutual Okay bitch, it's weezer and it's weezy, Upside-down MTV Please don't shoot me down because i'm an endangered species It's the days of our lives but my night just started I pray the killer doesn't take the life of the party Cuomo: Cuz I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop partying, partying I gotta have Patron, I gotta have the beat I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me Oh, I can't stop partying, partying I can't stop, partying, partying I gotta have the cars, I gotta have the jewels and if you was me, honey, you would do it too Oh (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) (Can't stop, Can't Stop the partying) lol I’d like you to support, but your opinion is your opinion. ;) EDIT FOR CLARIFICATION: im planning to become fully active again by the end of the month based on how im getting more active every day Category:Blog posts Category:Proposals